


Restless Dreams and Delusions

by NovaStars42



Category: Homestuck, Silent Hill
Genre: Alpha kid codependency, Canon Typical Violence, Car Accident, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gorey Imagery, Horror, Monsters, Silent Hill - Freeform, Survival Situation, Tags will be added, Violence, for SH at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: Dirk, Jane, Roxy and Jake take a detour on their way home from vacation to avoid a terrible thunderstorm. The group crashes their car on the side of a two-lane highway and finds out the hard way not every little New England town is how it seems.Silent Hill choose your own adventure Au in which the alpha kids traverse the town, encounter monsters, and attempt to escape.No Silent Hill characters apper, so understanding the games is not necessary.Happy Halloween!





	Restless Dreams and Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening lovelies! This is the very first Choose Your Own Adventure I've ever tried! Here is how this is gonna work.  
> Leave a comment on each chapter with which option you think is best for the kids to take. Each choice will effect the ending of the story. The option with the most votes, or maybe a combanation of suggestions controls what hapens next. I reserve the right not to take a suggetion for my own personal reasons.

Big drops of rain that pelted the windshield fell faster than the wipers could keep up with, and when the wind blew, it pushed the car. The clock on the dash read one fourteen am, but it was also a Sunday night. The idea was to drive through the night to get home to make it to work tomorrow morning, but that had very, very clearly backfired.

There hadn’t been any other cars for miles. The storm was a storm and rain was rain, but the sheer knowledge that the passengers of the car were all alone out here was the worst. When they could still see, the passengers noted this two-lane highway was cut between two sides of thick, thick Atlantic forest. No houses, no businesses, not even a gas station. If something happened, just what the fuck was there to do about it?

Nothing. Nothing but press on and hope to find shelter.

“Dirk, just, just pull over,” Roxy fussed from the back seat. The heat was on in the car, but she was still bundled up in a knit sweater, clutching the driver’s and passenger seat as she leaned forward.

“I can’t pull over, I can’t see the side of the road,” Dirk replied, his teeth grit and a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

“How do you know you’re not gonna drive us off a cliff?” Jane huffed from under a blanket, cuddled into Roxy’s side. She’d been hiding since it started storming.

“Please,” Dirk replied, peering through the sliver of headlights he could still see. It was pitch, pitch dark besides the pale glow of the headlights, and the rain whittled them further and further down.

“Friends, does anyone have service yet?” Jake inquired, looking up from the dimmed glow of his cell phone. Jake, who rode shotgun, had been in charge of directions, but one thing lead to another after he lost phone service, what, fifty miles back? And with no paper map around, it was guesswork.

“No,” Roxy replied after checking. Jane gave a quiet “no” moments later.

Shit.

“I’m serious Dirk, just pull over. We’ll just call into work tomorrow. Work isn’t more important than being safe and it’s another six hours home,” Roxy pressed.

“I literally can’t. I don’t want to hit a guardrail, or a tree, or Mothman sucking Big Foot’s dick,” Dirk insisted. “I. Can’t. Pull. Over.”

Roxy groaned, flopping back into the seat and burying her face in her hands. Jane snuggled a little closer to her, wrapping part of her blanket around Roxy’s lap.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jake piped up.

“What’s what?” Dirk asked.

“That!” Jake pointed.

Dirk followed Jake’s finger, and sure enough, up ahead was a light. It was still a couple hundred feet away and lit with two large spotlights, but even then it was hard to see what it was through the rain. Going forty miles an hour brought them closer to it, and the closer they got the clearer it became. There were lights fixed over an old sign on the side of the road, which read Silent Hill in delicate, thin, white letters. Dirk braked to take a better look, craning his neck to see.

“Must be the next exit?” Jake suggested.

“Yeah,” Dirk agreed. “I’m gonna get off if you guys are cool with it.”

“Please,” Jane whined. “I hate thunderstorms.”

“As good a place as any,” Roxy agreed.

There was no mile estimation on the bottom of the sign. Dirk countered this problem by flipped his blinker on and rode it until he could make out the outline of the highway exit. Dirk tried to watch his mirrors, but it was still too dark to see.

The highway gave way to a two-lane road through a similar landscape, with no more lighting than the highway and no let up on the rain. The group didn’t realize they were approaching a tunnel until the rain cut off suddenly.

It went from pouring to absolutely nothing in less than a second flat. It didn’t spook the passengers of the car, however. The headlights lit the pavement and the stone walls of the tunnel, and they drove right on though. The tunnel wasn’t new, they’d passed through a few other ones on the way here, built to protect the road from landslides or drive through mountains. They were common. It was what happened on the other side that was strange.

“What the fuck?” Dirk said first. “It’s stopped raining?”

“What?” Roxy echoed. “Stop the car!”

Dirk was already on the break, red tail lights illuminating the black tar road behind them. It really had stopped raining. Instead, it looked like some sort of mist had taken over the landscape instead. It came fluttering down out of the dark sky, visible droplets suspended in the air. The visibility had improved, but not by much. The wheels came to a halt and all four people in the car peered out the windows.

“I’m really confused,” Jane spoke quietly.

“So ’m I,” Jake agreed. “I’m gonna get out.”

His hand went to the door handle and he pulled, releasing the lock and releasing himself from the car. He stood up tall, peering over the roof of the car into the woods. The air was dry and smelled stale. Shouldn't it be damp? It wasn’t misting, Jake decided as he used his hand to brush his shoulder off. His mouth parted in awe.

“This isn’t water, it’s ash.”

“What do you mean it’s ash?” Dirk said. But instead of waiting for an answer, he rolled down his window and held his hand out. The girls mocked him as soon as they realized what was happening.

“What could be burning to make this much?” Jane asked, rubbing it between two of her fingers.

“Something big,” Roxy huffed, wiping her hands on her pants and rolling up the window. “I don’t like this, guys. Let’s go.”

“Hold on just a second, I’m still preoccupied with the rain,” Jake rejected. “Let me go have a look see what’s with this tunnel.”

“Jake, get back in the car!” Jane called, but it was too late. Jake was already half jogging back to the tunnel a few hundred feet back. His shoes crunched on the cold pavement. He slowed as the shadow of the tunnel overtook him, and he strode into the black depth of the structure. It seemed to swallow him whole, the blackness consuming him until he could no longer see the car.

“Hello?” He called, and though it should have echoed, it didn’t.

There was no noise, no car engine, no wet raindrops, nothing. Ever the adventurer, Jake didn’t let it bother him. So he picked up jogging again, to the end if the darkness and the other mouth of the tunnel. Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, it was raining on the other side. The tunnel wasn’t that long. That was the whole thing, and it wasn’t so much as even sprinkling on the other side. There shouldn't be that much variation in the weather.

Jake turned, and walked back to the other side, able to see the car again. He turned, once again to stare into the pitch blackness of the tunnel. Alright, well. Nothing to be done about it. He was about to head back to the car when, for the first time all night, he heard something.

Something like a wet moan, but not one of pleasure, one of pain. Jake whipped back around, the blackness there to meet him.

“Jake!” Dirk’s gravely voice called. “Come back to the car!”

Jake wasn’t listening, however. He didn’t even hear his friend. The dark haired boy took a few steps further into the shadows, ducking his head and attempting to peer through with squinted eyes. Something sounded like a stone being thrown not far off.

“Is someone there?” He inquired.

He heard the sound again, followed by some sort of guttural whimper. It sent chills down Jake’s spine. He heard the stone throw sound again, except.. except this time it didn’t sound like a stone so much. It sounded like something crackling. Breaking. The sound grew louder, it got closer, and Jake stumbled back as the thing stepped into the light.

It didn’t have a face. Jake noticed that first thing. It didn’t have a face. Instead, where it’s face should have been there was a writhing mass of wrinkled, flesh, with something like a zipper for a mouth. Its skin was stretched uncomfortably from the crown of its head, over its chest in a too tight fashion, as if it restrain it, like a straight jacket. It couldn’t walk on its blackened feet, only stumble, but it moved faster than I should have on two legs, it’s uneasy gate advancing towards Jake.

Jake backpedaled, his face contorted in horror. There was no way this was a person. Not the way puss ran freely down its face and every vein seemed too close to the surface. It bled in some spots, caked, old, dirty brown blood surrounding actively bleeding tears. Its skin was yellowed, sickeningly so, impossibly so.

Jake turned around and ran. No matter how much he wanted his friends to think he was brave, there was no way he was sticking around with that thing. Jake could hear its stone skip steps behind him, even as he breached the shadow of the tunnel.

Roxy was there, out of the car too but standing in the doorway. From so far away, Jake could see the whites of her eyes as they widened. 

“Get in the car! Put it in drive!” Jake shouted as he tore towards the vehicle. Dirk didn’t need to be told twice. Jake climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door as Roxy haphazardly threw herself back into the back seat. Dirks' foot was to the floor before he had a second thought.

“Seatbelt,” Jane fussed, “Jake, put on your seatbelt!”

“I’m not fucking with a bloody seatbelt!” He argued.

“You’ll go through the window!” Jane shouted and in a flurry of hands his seat belt clicked in to place. 

“Shut up!” Dirk interjected. “Shut up and read the signs! I need a town! I need- we gotta- call the police, fuck!”

“The cell phones are dead!” Roxy’s voice was almost louder than Dirk’s thumping heart.

“Silent Hill, one mile ahead!” Dirk didn’t know whose voice that was, but he didn’t let up on the gas. Not even as the speedometer reached seventy, or even as a figure crossed into the road ahead of the car.

The screech of the swerving car ties was deafening.

There was a ditch directly off the road, and a deep one at that. The momentum from falling down it was enough to launch them out the other side, though a thicket of brush, snapping off small trees and clearing a path with the front bumper. None of the people inside could see where they were going, just feel the car as it shifted down another include. All four of them felt it as the car collided with a tree.

 

* * *

 

  
Dirk was the first to come too. With a grunt, the blonde shifted in his seat and attempted to turn to see his friends. He felt his seat belt resist, and he reached down to unclip it.

“Jake?” He asked, moving to shake his friend on the shoulder.

“Mm?” He grunted, his eyes opening. “Dirk?”

“Yeah, it's me. Are you hurt?”

“No, ’m fine I think. Hell, my chest hurts where this damn belt is,” he swore, popping the keeper on his seat belt too.

“Probably saved our lives,” Dirk mumbled.

“Dirk?” A quieter voice came from the back seat.

“Here, Janey. You okay?” Dirk asked, looking up at what was left of the windshield. Few jagged pieces hung still, but the majority of it was laying on the hood of the car.

“I’m okay, the airbags didn’t go off?” She asked, and Dirk heard her seatbelt click too.

“No, doesn’t look like it,” he responded.

The seat next to him shifted as Jake twisted around to look into the back seat. “Wait a second. Where’s Roxy?”

Dirk's head jerked around to the spot where Roxy had occupied. She was gone. Her door was still closed, her purse was still there, but Roxy was gone. 

“Oh shit, fuck,” Dirk scrambled out of the car, his feet not quite touching the ground as he bailed out.

The car was wedged between a small hill and a large tree, the front end of the car five or six inches off the ground. Dirk didn’t know how long they’d been out, a while, judging by the settling of the environment around them. Behind the car was the highway, in front of it was a small town street.

Dirk carefully picked through the bushes, out onto a sidewalk and then the street. This was a corner. Finney and Levin. Panic seized Dirk like a cold hand on his spine.

“Dirk!” Jane shouted, bouncing down out of the car herself. “Wait for us! You can’t get separated from us too!”

“We’ll find her, Dirk, calm down!” Jake agreed.

“You guys just stay here, I’ll find her,” Dirk rejected. “We were just in a car wreck, you might have hit your heads, you might have-”

“Stop!” Jake cut him off. “You could have hurt your head too! Don’t go off to trying to play the puppet master here.”

Dirk narrowed his eyes as Jake came closer. “Look, don’t start with me because-”

“If you’d both stop your stupid arguing you’d see Roxy is right there!” Jane shouted. She gestured off to the side, about a hundred feet down Finney road, and sure enough, there was a familiar blonde head perched on a bench. Dirk's shoulders dropped. She. She wasn’t there just a second ago, was she? She had to have been.

“Just take a deep breath. Let’s go see her,” Jane suggested, much, much calmer.

Dirk nodded, and slowly, the three of them stepped out of the street, onto the sidewalk and up the street.

Roxy was catatonic. Her stupor made for an empty gaze and loose muscles. The fact she was still sitting up without an armrest was amazing. She didn’t blink, not even once. Just stared blankly ahead of her, undisturbed when Jake stepped in the way.

“Roxy, darling, are you with us?” He asked, leaning down. When she didn’t respond, he snapped his fingers in her face.

“Roxy?” Jane asked, and shook her shoulder. That seemed to do it because Roxy blinked, and then she looked up at a Jane in a sort of awe.

“Jane? Is that- what happened? Where are we? What happened?” She jerked her head around, taking in the unfamiliar street and jerked back to look up at Jane. “I thought we were in the car?”

“We were. When we came too, you were gone. You don’t remember anything?” Jane quizzed.

“You mean you didn’t bring me out here?” Roxy asked.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, Lovelies,” Jake hushed, “no need to get upset. We’ll figure out what’s going on.”

“Were in Silent Hill, if that’s any clue,” Dirk chewed his cheek. Jane looked behind her, watching the tallest member of their party watch the landscape around them. Across the lamp lit street was a business labeled Silent Hill Pharmacy on the marquee.

“Oh. So we did make it,” Jane replied under her breath.

“Where is everybody?” Jake piped up. “The town is this big and there’s not one person around? No lights in these shops?”

“It seems kinda, I dunno,” Jake paused to think. “Abandoned.”

Dirk shook his head. “It’s probably like four in the morning, I don’t think it’s abandoned. That’s a current year car.” Dirk gestured to a parallel park spot outside the pharmacy.

“So um,” Roxy murmured, using Jane’s hand to stand up. “Where do we go from here?”

**Author's Note:**

> What next? 
> 
> 1) Go to the police station. There needs to be an accident report.  
> 2) Go to the hospital. Somebody could be injured and not realize it.  
> 3) Something else? Drop a suggestion in the comments.


End file.
